Melodies of Yu Yu Hakusho
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Screwed up songs to fit YYH characters. Rated PG-13 for some of the song's language and a drink in one of them.
1. Family Portrait: Hiei

[Many songs get screwed up so they fit YYH characters. R&R]  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song Family Portrait or Pink.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Family Portrait (for Hiei)  
  
(Hiei's family life is the pits so he leaves. I know this isn't what happened in the anime but I don't care.)  
  
Yukina please stop cryin', I can't stand the sound   
  
Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down   
  
I heard glasses breakin when I sat up in my bed*   
  
I told her they didn't mean those nasty things they said.  
  
They fight about money,   
  
'bout me and my sister   
  
And now I'm leavin',   
  
God, I'll miss her  
  
  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
  
I don't want love to destroy me   
  
like it has done my family   
  
We can't work it out. We can't be a family!   
  
Nothing will get better. Yukina, remain sweet.   
  
We can't work it out. We can't be a family!  
  
Nothing will be better, so I'm gonna leave.   
  
Mother please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound   
  
Make Yukina stop cryin, cause I won't be around   
  
You know that I love you, no matter what I say it's true   
  
I know this will hurt you, but now I'm leaving too**.  
  
Now I'm a runaway, gone from the noise, a runaway  
  
Yukina's still back in that place, but can't save her no way!  
  
  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
  
I don't want love to destroy me  
  
like it did my family   
  
We can't work it out. We can't be a family!   
  
Nothing will get better. Yukina remain sweet.   
  
We can't work it out. We can't be a family!  
  
Nothing will be better, so I'm gonna leave.   
  
In our family portrait,  
  
we were pretty happy   
  
no more pretend,  
  
Now I take things maturally  
  
  
  
I didn't wanna have to leave my training grounds   
  
I didn't to leave my sister  
  
I didn't like my father anyways  
  
And I now I gotta go and change my last name.  
  
In our family portrait we were pretty happy   
  
We were pretty normal, I can't go back to that.   
  
In our family portrait we were pretty happy   
  
No more pretend, Now I take things more maturally  
  
Now I gotta leave   
  
Now I gotta leave   
  
Now I gotta leave   
  
Turn the corner with ease   
  
Remember that the night I left,  
  
you saw my shining star.  
  
Now I gotta leave   
  
Now I gotta leave   
  
Now I gotta leave   
  
Gotta leave you there alone   
  
Life will be nicer   
  
'It'll be so much better,'  
  
I told my sister   
  
No one will spill the milk at dinner  
  
  
  
Life will be so much better,   
  
Everything will be alright   
  
You'll be my little sis forever   
  
Please pray for me at night.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*: He woke up from a nightmare of his past.  
  
**: His father took off before this song. Once again, I know this is not what happened in the anime.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Obake Shoujo: HIEI-KUN!!!! *glomps Hiei* DON'T LEAVE!!!!!  
  
Yami Obake Shoujo: It was a friggin' song!!!  
  
Hiei: For once I agree.  
  
Obake Shoujo: -__- Spoil it why doncha....  
  
Yami Obake Shoujo: More songs to come and they aren't all about Hiei. The next one I belive is Yukina with Concrete Angel.  
  
Hiei: Why Concrete Angel?  
  
Obake Shoujo: It was originally your song Hiei but I reconsidered and made this one yours. 


	2. Concrete Angel: Yusuke

[I made another!! Except I had a second thought so Concrete Angel is Yusuke's. I'm thinking of something from my new Jo Dee Messina CD for Yukina. R&R!]  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song Concrete Angel or Martina McBride.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Concrete Angel (for Yusuke)  
  
(Yusuke's life is starting to take turn for the worst. Everyone but him notices.)  
  
He walked from school with his anger packed  
  
Nobody knows what he's holding back  
  
Wearin the same shirt he wore yesterday  
  
He hides his heart with cold stern face.  
  
Atsuko wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
Hiei can see the pain behind the mask  
  
Kurama senses his secret storm  
  
Sometimes he wishes he was never reborn  
  
Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone   
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
His mother hears but she's out like a light  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
His love he hides and replaces with hate  
  
Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone   
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
A fight has ended in a stormy place  
  
A youthful fighter with and upturned face  
  
He walks away with a grin on his face  
  
His friends walk with him, keeping in pace  
  
Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone   
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Obake Shoujo: This one ended one a happier note. *is searching the back of her Jo Dee Messina CD for a song for Yukina*  
  
Yami Obake Shoujo: Hn......How about.....Oo, I know this one *points at one*  
  
Obake: OK then. I think it describes when she met Hiei again....R&R 


	3. I'm Alright: Yukina

[Yukina's song. I'm proud of a double update in one day. Hee, this is form my Jo Dee Messina CD. R&R]  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song I'm Alright or Jo Dee Messina.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm Alright(for Yukina)  
  
Somewhere I think I've seen your face  
  
It's like we're meeting again, another time another place  
  
Like destiny after so many years  
  
Let's sit and talk 'cause I'm all ears  
  
Lookin' good in your dark black cape  
  
You know you seem to take the fighting way  
  
You won't walk diectly on the line  
  
And you look like you're doin' alright  
  
Been cryin' for my life and cryin' for my supper  
  
I'm above the below and below the upper  
  
I'm finally out and this kimono's pretty tight  
  
But I guess I'm doin' alright   
  
I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
  
It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight  
  
So I guess I'm doin' alright  
  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, I'm alright  
  
I got my savior with me tonight  
  
And I guess I'm doin' alright   
  
I had a lotta dreams when I was younger  
  
They thought I was crazy, but I had the hunger  
  
Tipped a lot of friends, attended every class  
  
After my homework I just lie in the grass  
  
I lost my touch when I lost in love  
  
I lost our minds when things got tough, but  
  
Beatin' him was a losing fight,  
  
but I guess I'm doin' alright   
  
I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
  
It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight  
  
So I guess I'm doin' alright  
  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, I'm alright  
  
I got my savior with me tonight  
  
And I guess I'm doin' alright   
  
Well, I guess I'm doin' alright   
  
Well I hate to see this reunion end  
  
I'm really hpoin' I'll see you again  
  
Here's my address why not send a letter  
  
Or give me a call, that would even be better  
  
Give your friends a hello from me and say hi to the family  
  
And tell them all my future's lookin' bright  
  
And that I miss 'em, but I'm doin' alright  
  
I said I miss 'em, but I'm doin' alright   
  
I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
  
It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight  
  
So I guess I'm doin' alright  
  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, I'm I'm I'm I'm I'm alright  
  
I got my savior here with me tonight  
  
And I guess I'm doin' alright  
  
Well, I guess I'm doin' alright  
  
I'm doin' alri~ght  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Obake Shoujo: Wow, Yukina! Well done my girl!  
  
Yukina: Arigatou.  
  
Yami Obake Shoujo: *smiles* What to do for the next one........?  
  
Obake: I'm alreday taking care of it Yami-kun.  
  
Yami Obake Shoujo: OK R&R!! 


	4. You Can't Hide Beautiful: Kurama

[Next one. Kurama's. Heh. Fangirls, if you have a Kurama plushie, you will most likly sing this to it every day.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song You Can't Hide Beautiful or Keith Urban.  
  
You Can't Hide Beautiful  
  
(Kurama sings to Hiei about being a beautiful fox, which he is.)  
  
I say don't stare at me  
  
I'm afraid that they might see  
  
Those nine extra tails I talkk about  
  
But they have no clue what I'm talking about  
  
You don't know hard hard it is  
  
Growing up as a kid  
  
With the knack for unlocking stuff  
  
You didn't know it's pretty tough  
  
Then when I sleep my dreams get pretty strange  
  
And although normality is out of range  
  
You can't hide Beautiful  
  
You can't hide Wonderful  
  
There's nothing that I really do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
They think that it's easy  
  
I hate what it does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
So I have to hide  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
Oh no...  
  
Maybe it's the way I dress  
  
Because I'm always turning heads  
  
A lot of people around wanting to get me  
  
I think I've even been referred to as sexy  
  
I really gotta think sometimes  
  
I think I blow too many minds  
  
They makes me laugh and make me dream  
  
Because they're such inferior things  
  
Ever since I've been reborn into this world  
  
Everyone mistakes me for a girl  
  
You can't hide Beautiful  
  
You can't hide Wonderful  
  
There's nothing that I really do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
They think that it's easy  
  
I hate what it does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
So I have to hide  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
Oh no...  
  
[Obake shoujo: Kurama is beautiful. Much beautiful...  
  
Yami Obake Shoujo: *smacks her upsdie the head* WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!  
  
Obake Shoujo: GAH! Right! Ummmm R&R and thnak you's go out to:  
  
Draith: Arigatou for reviewing soooo much  
  
Hieis2dreamer: You have a lot more here now. Thanks for reviewing  
  
purplechaos04: I knew all of this except the asexual thing. *shudders* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kitsunemajic: There is more. Arigatou for reviewing.. 


	5. Sk8ter Boi: Keiko

[YES!!! I finally over came writer's block!!! Thank Ra! This is some nice fluffy stuff between Keiko and Yusuke.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song Sk8er Boi or Avril Lagvine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sk8er Boi  
  
(Keiko secretly wants Yusuke as a boyfriend but does she get her wish?)  
  
He was a boy she was a girl,  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He liked to fight, at school she did stay   
  
what more can I say?  
  
He wanted her she'd never tell  
  
that she wanted him as well  
  
All of her friends stuck up their nose  
  
Because he didn't wear the right clothes  
  
He was a skater boy she said see you later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
  
He had to briung her down to earth  
  
5 minutes from now she sits at home  
  
wtaching TV she's all alone  
  
She turns on the news guess who she sees  
  
...A dead Yusuke Urameshi  
  
She calls up her friends they already know  
  
They're all crying because of the show  
  
She goes to his grave and stands in the crowd  
  
looking at the boy she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy she said see you later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's in spirit, maybe with another girl  
  
Does your pretty face see what hes worth  
  
You're real lucky girl   
  
you didn't miss out  
  
He's finally   
  
coming around  
  
Now you are more  
  
than just good friends  
  
This is how  
  
the story ends  
  
I'm really glad   
  
that you could see  
  
the man the boy  
  
came to be  
  
There is more  
  
then meets the eye  
  
you saw the soul  
  
that's inside  
  
He's just a boi and you're just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious   
  
you two are in love haven't you heard  
  
how you rock each others world  
  
you're with skater boi  
  
better say 'see you later boi  
  
Ill be back stage after the show  
  
Ill be at our studio singing the song we wrote  
  
About that girl you used to know.....'*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*=When Keiko says 'Girl you used to know, she's talking about herself when she turned him down.  
  
Obake Shoujo: Yeeees! Done with that song. I'm thinking about changing this story so that there are more animes singing in it. What do you think?  
  
Thank yous go out to:  
  
  
  
kenshins-babe: My Dad says I'm gifted too. I'm glad to see you liked it so much.  
  
Hayley: OK. You like kurama very much. I do too, that's why I wrote that. ^_^  
  
AngelShadowCat/NightCrawler: GIANT KURAMA DOLL!!!! LOL, I wish there were such things. They'd go out of stock around here because I would buy them all. ^_^ 


	6. Blinded Me With Science: Yusuke about Ke...

[A soing about Keiko. My favorite girl in YYH. My favorite boy is Hiei. ^_^ R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song She Blinded Me With Science or Dolby Thomas.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She Blinded Me With Science  
  
(Yusuke sings about Keiko.)  
  
She's poetry in motion.  
  
By just the way she glares at me.  
  
Raging as any ocean,  
  
as sweet as any harmony.  
  
She blinded me with science!  
  
Gets straight A's in biology  
  
When I'm spending time with her  
  
She's blinding me with science (science)  
  
I know there's some chemistry  
  
blinding me with science (science!)(Science)  
  
She's poetry in motion  
  
By just the way she glares at me  
  
Raging as any ocean  
  
As sweet as any harmony  
  
She blinded me with science  
  
Gets straight A's in geometry  
  
She's poetry in motion  
  
I'm thinking she's in love with me  
  
My mind is in commotion  
  
We make the perfect harmony  
  
she blinded me with science(she blinded me with science!)  
  
She's excellent with technology  
  
Good God Miss Yukimora - you're beautiful!  
  
I-  
  
I don't believe it!  
  
There I go again!  
  
She's all tied up and now I have to save her again!  
  
All the times I see her  
  
I take mental notes  
  
So that she can be satisfied  
  
She's poetry in motion  
  
By just they way she glares at me  
  
Raging as any ocean  
  
As sweet as any harmony  
  
She blinded me with science(she blinded me with science)  
  
She blinded me with!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Kaze: Aren't you just nice yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Shut up! I never said I had to like this.  
  
Yuki: Heeey, I got an idea.  
  
Kaze: *smirks* R&R everyone.] 


	7. Say My Name: Rekai Tantei and Keiko

[Scary idea. Rekai Tantei (And Keiko at one point) sing together. LOL!!! You will all like this. Non shounen ai if that's what you're thinking.]  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YYH. If I did Hiei and Kurama would be in their boxers in every episode, Kuwabara wouldn't exsist and Yusuke would have already said he loved Keiko. I also don't own the song Say My Name or Destiny's Child.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Say My Name  
  
(Rekai Tantei sing about having to save people.)  
  
Hiei: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
  
  
Kurama: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And Kuwabara cries less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
Yusuke: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
Kuwabara: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And If I start to cry less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
  
  
Yusuke: Any other day   
  
You would call and you would say   
  
'Yusuke how's your day'   
  
But today, it ain't the same   
  
Kuwabara: There's the feeling   
  
I don't like it  
  
when I get a message  
  
from the freaky spirit kid*  
  
Hiei: Now that we are here   
  
First of all, let me say   
  
I am not the one   
  
To stand around and wait  
  
  
  
Kurama: So lets go in and see   
  
What this castle holds   
  
what monsters are inside   
  
and what the challenges may be   
  
  
  
Kuwabara: Keiko is always assuming things   
  
Like where Urameshi seems to be  
  
Yusuke: Why is everybody acting strange   
  
Everybody seems to know more than me  
  
  
  
Kurama: Maybe it's the way you usually  
  
do not listen to us when we tell you  
  
  
  
Hiei: If you guys are quite through   
  
I have some ass kicking to do.   
  
Hiei: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
  
  
Kurama: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And Kuwabara cries less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
Yusuke: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
Kuwabara: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And If I cry less  
  
then I can save the day   
  
  
  
Kurama: I'll take the first fight,  
  
Genbu, you will die now  
  
Now it's time to put on a show  
  
via Suichi Minamono  
  
  
  
Kuwabara: OK this is really gross  
  
He can spit fire  
  
I'm guessing that this fight  
  
Will just be an hour or so  
  
Hiei: Now for fight number 3  
  
I'll win this one  
  
Because if he is a blue   
  
Then the black shall get victory!  
  
  
  
Keiko: Just this question why   
  
Do you feel you gotta lie   
  
This isn't just a game  
  
Why doncha just say my name?  
  
Kuwabara: Keiko is always assuming things   
  
Like where Urameshi seems to be  
  
Yusuke: Why is everybody acting strange   
  
Everybody seems to know more than me  
  
  
  
Kurama: Maybe it's the way you usually  
  
do not listen to us when we tell you  
  
  
  
Hiei: If you guys are quite through   
  
I have some ass kicking to do.   
  
Hiei: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
  
  
Kurama: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And Kuwabara cries less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
Yusuke: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
Kuwabara: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And If I cry less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
Hiei: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
  
  
Kurama: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And Kuwabara cries less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
Yusuke: Say my name, say my name   
  
If no one is around you   
  
And I have to save you   
  
I can act like it's a game  
  
Kuwabara: Say my name, say my name   
  
If things are gettin' violent  
  
And If I cry less  
  
then I can save the day  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki: Done?  
  
Kaze: 8has a tired look on her face and nods*  
  
Yuki: She won't tell you so I will. We still want to know if we should expand this fic to other animes. Review and tell us if we should. Arigatou R&R. 


	8. Call Me Call Me: Hiei to Yukina

[To prove that I have not given up on this I give you a special thing for Hiei. It's a Cowboy Bebop song twisted for Hiei.  
  
Disclaimer: MUST I DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER!??!!??!]  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Call Me Call Me  
  
(Hiei sings about trying to find Yukina then about Yukina trying to find him.)  
  
I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
  
Fires burning up, Heartless violent dreams  
  
Anger and sadness start to rain their doubt  
  
Got to save you, I can't find you now.  
  
Call me, Call me  
  
Let me know you're alright  
  
Call me, call me  
  
Tell me that there's still time  
  
Please won't you call and  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to find you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
What can I do so I can find you?  
  
I knew where you were quite some time ago  
  
Back when we were young but we had to grow  
  
One thousand years I've searched the earth and now  
  
You want to find me, gotta let you down.  
  
Call me, Call me  
  
Let me know you are there  
  
Call me, call me  
  
I gotta know you still care  
  
Come on now won't you  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to find you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
What can I do so I can find you?  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to find you  
  
You're in my mind  
  
You're the reason for living my life  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to know you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
what can I do to get me to you?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaze: that was pretty easy for me to do. PLEASE!!!!!! I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!! Send me a suggestion or an idea. ANYTHING!!!! OK, with that said, to the thank yous for the past few chapters!  
  
Erin, Child*Of*Hope*Aura(twice), 1richlittleangel, DragonQueen, and mai-ly.  
  
THAT BE ALL FOR NOW!!!! I SHALL RETURN BUT I LEAVE YOU WITH THESE QUOTES!!  
  
"Boing Boing Boing, Bouncing Cat! A bouncing cat am I!"~ Salem. I just felt like like typing that.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeere's Salem"~ Guess? 


	9. Concrete Angel: Hiei

[This is Yusuke's song but I still liked the idea so I had to go with it. I'm probably gonna start making msuic videos but remember, I STILL NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD PUT OTHER ANIMES IN!!! Review your opinion, send an e-mail even throw a pice of baloney with your idea written on it!! Just tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Never have, never will. I still own a few Shonen Jump comics though.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
(Hiei leaves home after he can't take anymore. Probably still not what originally happened in the anime. )  
  
He walks from home with the food he packed,  
  
doesn't release what he's holding back.  
  
Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday,  
  
he cleans the blood without leavin' a trace.   
  
His sensei wonders but he doesn't ask.  
  
Nobody ever sees behind the mask.  
  
Trying to contain the deadly storm.  
  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born.  
  
Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that he can rise above,   
  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved,   
  
Concrete Youkai  
  
He always cries in the middle of the night,  
  
They always hear but they turn out the lights,  
  
The fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late,   
  
Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that he can rise above,  
  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved  
  
Concrete Youkai  
  
A mem'ry stands in a shaded place,  
  
A demon boy with an upturned face,  
  
His name is written on a polished rock,  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot,  
  
Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that he can rise above  
  
But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place where he's loved,  
  
Concrete Youkai  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaze: Heh, What!?!?! Ish good.  
  
Hiei: *eye twitchy*  
  
Kaze: *bashes Hiei* Still need thoughts for songs and people. If you have any suggestions, tell me gosh darn you!!!  
  
Thank you(s):  
  
Ryu  
  
Kaze: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! Reviews are getting less and less by the day! R&R, ONEGAI!!!! 


	10. The Beer Song: Atsuko and the Rekai Tant...

[A weird idea I had while humming it to myself in the car, Just do NOT ask about where the heck my ideas come from.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Fanfic, I espcially don't own YYH.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Beer Song  
  
(Atsuko sings about her favorite drink)  
  
Atsuko: Oh... what is the malted liquor  
  
that gets you drunken quicker?  
  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Beer)  
  
Can't get enough of it (Beer)  
  
and I really love it (Beer)  
  
It always gets me a man (Beer)  
  
I could kiss and hug it (Beer)  
  
I don't wanna chug it (Beer)  
  
Don't need my belly out to here (Beer)  
  
I could not refuse a (Beer)  
  
I could really use a beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer  
  
I can't remember how much I have had  
  
I drank a twelve-pack with my little man.  
  
Yusuke: Why can't Mom just find a manly stud  
  
I've gotta find her a bud  
  
Mom have some pretzels  
  
Atsuko: No, I'll call it quits  
  
Those things give me the shlits   
  
Rekai Tantei: ha ha ha  
  
Atsuko: Drink with your family  
  
And with your friends  
  
Drink till your fat, stomach distends  
  
Beer is liquid bread, it's good for you  
  
We like to drink till we spew!   
  
Rekai Tantei: Ew!  
  
Atsuko: Who cares if we get fat?  
  
I'll drink to that  
  
As we sing once more...  
  
Oh... what is the malted liquor  
  
that gets you drunken quicker?  
  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Beer)  
  
Can't get enough of it (Beer)  
  
and I really love it (Beer)  
  
It always gets me a man (Beer)  
  
I could kiss and hug it (Beer)  
  
I don't wanna chug it (Beer)  
  
Don't need my belly out to here (Beer)  
  
Golly, I adore it! (Beer)  
  
Come on dammit, pour it!  
  
Do it for me, brew it for me  
  
Feed it to me, speed it to me  
  
The most wonderful drink in the world  
  
HOORAY!!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kaze: I have an extremely screwed up head!! Juuuuuust Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review any ideas or vauge thoughts! ONEGAI!!!! 


	11. My Baby Loves Me Just The Way that I Am:...

[Yush, another one. I've been on quite a spree but no one is reviewing. *glare*Well, I'll stop the fic right here unless I get atleast 5 reviews, only 5 reviews. Got it??? Gooooood.  
  
Disclaimer: *twitch* As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
My Baby Loves Me Just the Way I Am  
  
(Yusuke sings about Keiko)  
  
Don't need to take her to a fancy scene  
  
Don't need to treat her like a Queen  
  
Fighting or yelling, she don't give a damn  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
She never tells me I'm not good enough  
  
Because she always knows my love  
  
She loves me shy and she loves me mad  
  
She loves me silly and she loves me sad  
  
She thinks I'm cute, and she knows I'm not smart(1)  
  
She likes my nerve and she loves my heart  
  
She's always sayin' she's my biggest fan  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
When dark energy is in the sky  
  
She just sits back and watches my fight the guy  
  
'Round Hiei I'm a lion, but her I'm a lamb  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
She thinks I'm cute, and she knows I'm not smart(1)  
  
She likes my nerve and she loves my heart  
  
She's always sayin' she's my biggest fan  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
She thinks I'm cute, and she knows I'm not smart(1)  
  
She likes my nerve and she loves my heart  
  
Don't really have to change my plan  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
Keiko-chan loves me just the way that I am  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
(1) No bashing intended but he isn't very intellegent.....Don't hurt me! *holds up a hairbrush*  
  
No flames as all flames will be given to Hiei.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Capricorn and Demon-Heart(The Reikai tantei are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei in a group)  
  
Read Review and Watch Anime or RRAWA! ^^ Oh and soemone mentioned they didn't liek KeikoxYusuke pairings, well thsi is the last one. I promise. 


	12. Cry Little Sister: Hiei

[yay! More than five people reviewed! YAY! *gives the ones who reviewed YYH plushies* I've been listening to this song obsessivly so natrually I had to do this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will. ]  
  
Cry Little Sister  
  
(Hiei tries to convince Yukina they can be family)  
  
Behind crimson eyes  
  
Sadness arrives  
  
I'll be there soon  
  
I will not lie  
  
I see your fear  
  
Your voice so clear  
  
Through broken walls  
  
That scream I hear  
  
Cry little sister  
  
Come, come to your brother  
  
Unchain me sister  
  
Love is with your brother  
  
This mascarade  
  
My friends look on  
  
When will they learn  
  
your lonliness?  
  
Temptation heat   
  
melts hearts of ice  
  
Deep in your veins  
  
I will not lie  
  
little sister  
  
Come come to your brother  
  
Unchain me sister  
  
Love is with your brother  
  
My colder half  
  
wants to forget  
  
when you were mine   
  
I need you now  
  
Cry little sister  
  
Come come to your brother  
  
Unchain me sister  
  
Love is with your brother  
  
Cryyyyy little sister  
  
Come come to your brother  
  
Unchain me sister  
  
Love is with your brother  
  
Cryyyyyyy little sister  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei: *walks out of a recording studio* YUKINA ISN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!!  
  
Nekobara: Don't you think I took precautions? *points over at Yukina who is wearing headphones and listening to Eye to Eye* Well, what dya think Jagan-boy?  
  
Hiei: I think you're a bimbo.  
  
Nekobara: -_-;;;;  
  
Yuki: Read review and watch hiei kick ass!! 


	13. Pretend to Be Nice: Keiko to Yusuke

[Another posting, thank yous go out to Mai-ly for the idea! *gives you plushies of bishounen* This fic has just as many reviews as O dearest brother, my Inuyasha tearjerker. YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Why are you under the illusion I own YYH? Because I don't own it, so there!]  
  
Pretend to be Nice  
  
(Keiko wants Yusuke to be nicer, ya just can't get enough of this couple!)  
  
Well he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes  
  
I can see them so clearly beyond the disguise  
  
even though his hair is gelled back, your shoes are untied  
  
Doin' things without thinkin' of the price.   
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor  
  
I tell him what to know, he's heard it before  
  
and I don't think that I can take it no more  
  
He's drivin' me out of the classroom door.   
  
Why do ya do what you do to me baby?  
  
Shakin my confidence driving me crazy  
  
I keep on tryin' to stick up for you  
  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Everything in my life would be alright  
  
And I try so hard just to help him out  
  
But I don't think he knows what I'm talking about  
  
And then he falls asleep on the futon in his house  
  
With that silly smirk on, his tounge hangin' out  
  
Then he dissappears for five monthes at a time  
  
And then he shows up, just like everything's fine  
  
I don't get what goes on in his mind  
  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines  
  
Why do ya do what you do to me baby?  
  
Shakin my confidence driving me crazy  
  
I keep on tryin' to stick up for you  
  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Everything in my life would be alright  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Everything in my life would be alright, alright  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Everything in my life would be alright, alright  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Everything in my life would be alright, alright  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Done! Again, I take no credit for this! I must revisit the issue of if I should include more animes for this fic. Any ideas...please??? R,RAWA. 


	14. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: Kurama

[I was bored during english class so I wrote a nice short song about Kurama being a bishie. This chapter contains extremely slight shounen-ai. If you don't like shounen-ai, go to the next chapter. Flames of me writing this will be deleted.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot....and I probably don't even own that.   
  
Kura the Fox Bishounen  
  
(The hard life of a bishie described through Kurama)  
  
Kura the fox bishounen, (bishounen)  
  
was such a sweet guy. (Kawaii!)  
  
A good student and gentleman, (gentleman)  
  
he never made the ladies cry. (Such a sweetie)  
  
All of the rabid fangirls, (fangirls)  
  
glomped him up and down the street. (There he is!)  
  
The fangirl's boyfriends were jealous (jealous)  
  
and taunted his masculinity. (Leave him alone!)  
  
Then one dark and starry night,   
  
the YAOI fans came to say, (Oh fo~ox)  
  
"Kurama with your eyes so bright,  
  
we can make everything alright. "  
  
Then the fangirls were brainwashed (brainwashed)  
  
into liking the best couple you can see. (How sweet!)  
  
Kura the fox bishounen, (bishounen)  
  
You'll go down in history. (like Youko)  
  
The roses shall stay a mystery! (Like hiei's hair!)  
  
You'll go down in hi~isto~oryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama: I cannot believe this..........  
  
Nekobara and YAOI fangirls: *pat him on teh shoulder and say stuff about him and Hiei*  
  
Yuki and anti-Yaoi people who read this by mistake: BAH!  
  
All except Kurama: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Hit me Baby, One More Time: Yusuke Keiko

[I haven't been using many people's ideas because I don't know the tune and dad took kazza off the computer. This song I knew.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the idea. Damn, I suck.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hit Me Baby, One More Time  
  
(Keiko has beaten Kasanefuchi jr. high kids with her slap and yet Yusuke stands it...)  
  
((idea belongs to sisters of chaos. Thank you!!!!!))  
  
Keiko: Oh baby baby  
  
How was I supposed to know  
  
That you weren't right here?  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
I shouldn't have let you go and  
  
now you're out of sight, yeah  
  
Show me, how you want it to be  
  
Tell me baby  
  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got  
  
My loneliness is killin me   
  
I won't confess, I still believe   
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
  
Give me a sign  
  
Yusuke: Hit me baby, one more time  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
The reason I breathe is you..  
  
Girl you got me blinded..  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
This ain't the way I planned it  
  
Show me, how you want it to be..  
  
Tell me baby  
  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got  
  
To-gu-ro is killin me   
  
I must confess, I still believe   
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
  
Give me a sign  
  
Hit me baby one more time..  
  
Keiko: Oh baby baby  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
Ah, yeah yeah  
  
Oh baby baby  
  
How was I supposed to know?  
  
Oh, Yusuke, baby  
  
I shouldn't have let you go..  
  
I must confess  
  
that my loneliness  
  
Is killin me now..  
  
Don't you know I still believe?  
  
That you will be here  
  
And give me a sign..  
  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
My loneliness is killin me   
  
I must confess, I still believe   
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
  
Give me a sign  
  
Yusuke: Hit me baby one more time  
  
I must confess  
  
that To-gu-ro is killin me now  
  
Don't you know I still beleive  
  
That you will be here  
  
and give me a sign..  
  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Could someone pleeeeease say if I should put other animes in it? I've got several ideas for Inuyasha characters. R&R!!!!! 


	16. Just a Guy: Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Koe...

[A weird idea I had while listening to this song...  
  
Disclaimer: ......you should know by now....  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Just A Guy  
  
(Bishies sing....enough said. )  
  
Kurama: Take this blindfold off my eyes   
  
Another slash and it's no big surprise.   
  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?  
  
The fangirls all force me to hold your hand.  
  
'Cause I'm just a guy, kawaii 'ol me   
  
Don't let me out of your sight   
  
I'm just a guy, all pretty and so sweet   
  
So don't let me have lonely nights.   
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!   
  
Hiei: The moment that I step outside   
  
So many fangirls, I gotta run and hide   
  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear   
  
'Cause of all those evil girls that I fear   
  
'Cause I'm just a guy I'd rather not be   
  
'Cause they stick me in a tree late at night   
  
I'm just a guy, guess I'm some kind of freak   
  
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes.   
  
Yusuke: I'm just a guy,   
  
Take a good look at me   
  
Just your typical ste-re-o-tyyyype.   
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!   
  
Koenma: Oh...am I making myself clear?   
  
All: I'm just a guy   
  
I'm just a guy in ningenkai...   
  
That's all that you'll let me be!   
  
Kurama: I'm just a guy, living in captivity   
  
Your rule of thumb makes me worry some   
  
Hiei: I'm just a guy, what's my destiny?   
  
What they've made me do is making me numb   
  
Yusuke: I'm just a guy, my apologies   
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
Koenma: I'm just a guy, lucky me   
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison   
  
All: Oh...I've had it up to!   
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!   
  
Oh...I've had it up to here....  
  
[Ehhh, ya.....R&R!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! *shamelessly begs*] 


	17. In My Head: Keiko

[yay! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! I got the idea for this while singing it this morning.   
  
Disclaimer: Someday.....   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
I tried to think about school work   
  
When it got bad  
  
I had to think about something   
  
To keep from getting mad.  
  
I tried to think about big fat roses  
  
When the ship starts going down  
  
But my head is wicked jealous  
  
Don't want to talk about it right now  
  
Long distance, don't talk about   
  
New best friends, don't talk about   
  
you without me don't talk about  
  
the past.  
  
In my head  
  
It's only in my head  
  
In my head  
  
It's only in my head  
  
There's just something about you  
  
That sends me in a twist  
  
And sometimes I think   
  
That cupid's lost his shit[1]  
  
It only takes one word or idea  
  
To send me in real deep  
  
So if you think you're clever  
  
Then I guess you don't truly know me  
  
Long distance, don't talk about   
  
New best friends, don't talk about   
  
you without me don't talk about  
  
the past.  
  
In my head  
  
It's only in my head  
  
In my head  
  
It's only in my head  
  
I really think I have a problem   
  
I really can't control myself  
  
Why do I get so suspicious?   
  
Are you with someone else?   
  
Cause everybody wants everybody else  
  
Everybody wants everybody else  
  
Everybody wants everybody else  
  
Only in my head...   
  
It's only my head  
  
In my head  
  
It's only in my head  
  
In my head  
  
It's only in my head  
  
Long distance, don't talk about   
  
New best friends, don't talk about   
  
you without me don't talk about  
  
the past.  
  
Lets fight about your future  
  
Lets fight about your wedding  
  
Lets fight about Do As Infinity[2]  
  
Let's fight about how much you like me  
  
And all that.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
[1]= Keiko swore once in the japanese version. I believe she called Yusuke a bastard.   
  
[2]= Do As Inifinity are the people who made Fukai Mori.  
  
I was bored off my ass. Oh, by teh way, I'm giving you guys 'til chapter twenty to vote whether I should put Inuyasha in or not. Just thought I should let ya know. 


	18. Numb: Hiei

[Another angsty Hiei song. ]  
  
Numb  
  
(Hiei doesn't like the pressure he's being under by Mukuro)  
  
I'm tired of being what you need me to be  
  
Feeling purposeless, lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of beng your heir  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every mission that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel her there[1]  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're suffocating me  
  
grasping too tightly afraid to lose control.   
  
Cause everything that you hoped I would be  
  
Has been torn apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every mission that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
And every second I ware is more than I can bear  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel her there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up dying for you  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone just like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel her there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel her there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
______________________________________________  
  
[1]= When Hiei says "her" he's referring to Yukina.   
  
Well, I need tons of help still.   
  
Love and Peace,  
  
Nekobara 


	19. Thorncut: Kurama

[W00t! I have revived the fic!!  
  
OH, and I got 50 reviews on this story! The 50th reviwer is...... Karamas_Girl123, who suggested that I do the song Fallen. I don't know that song but this one is dedicated to you. ]  
  
Thorncut  
  
(Kurama's demon side getting out could affect his human life greatly. )  
  
Why does it look like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today  
  
Why's my skin so tight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
but I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
Like a face that I hold inside  
  
Face that attacks when I close my eyes  
  
Face that taunts me every time I lie  
  
Face that laughs every time I fall  
  
And watches everything  
  
So I know when it's time to sink or swim  
  
The face inside is hearing me  
  
Right underneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a thorned whip inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
Because the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
I know I've got a face in me  
  
Points out all my mistakes in me  
  
Hiei has this face on the inside too  
  
His paranoia's probably worse.  
  
I don't know what set me off first  
  
but I know what I can stand   
  
Everybody acts on the fact the matter is  
  
I add up twice to what you can  
  
But none have a face that they hold inside  
  
Face that attacks when I close my eyes  
  
Face that taunts me every time I lie  
  
Face that laughs every time I fall  
  
It watches everything  
  
So it's no doubt when it's time to sink or swim  
  
The face inside is watching you too right inside my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a thorned whip inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a thorned whip inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the demon inside  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the demon inside  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a thorned whip inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a thorned whip inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
[That was fairly easy for me. Ack! I'm losing my touch. Next up, Hiei is doing "Break Stuff" and then I shall begin work on my Inuyasha fic!   
  
Love and Peace,   
  
Shinrigaku] 


End file.
